Wanting Memories A Sequel
by Talking Without Speaking
Summary: Since so many people requested a sequel to my first fic (Tell Him I Love Him), I finally wrote one! IF YOU HAVEN'T READ "TELL HIM I LOVE HIM," THIS STORY WILL MAKE NO SENSE! Ron's thoughts after Hermione's death. A songfic also. The song I've used is "Wa


Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter or any other related indicia. They are the work of brilliant mastermind J.K. Rowling, yada yada, you know the deal. The song that is used in this story is "Wanting Memories" by Ysaye M. Barnwell. I do not own it either. Also, what is marked with tildes (~) is the song.  
  
Ron Weasley sat, his face in his hands, crying.  
  
~ I am sitting here wanting memories to teach me  
  
to see the beauty in the world through my own eyes. Yes, I am sitting here wanting memories to teach me  
  
To see the beauty in the world through my own eyes.~  
  
Hermione Granger, the only girl he'd really ever loved, the girl he'd planned his future with, was gone.  
  
~ You said you'd rock me in the cradle of your arms.  
  
You said you'd hold me 'til the storms of life were gone.  
  
You said you'd comfort me in times like these and now I need you.  
  
Now I need you...  
  
And you are -  
  
gone. ~  
  
So there he sat, crying, remembering.  
  
~So, I am sitting here wanting memories to teach me  
  
to see the beauty in the world through my own eyes.~  
  
Why did she have to go? he thought. Now...now what do I have to live for?  
  
~Since you've gone and left me, there's been so little beauty,  
  
but I know I saw it clearly through your eyes.~  
  
People had told him it would be alright, that he would forget eventually. But nothing seemed to console him. He had nothing.  
  
~Now the world outside is such a cold and bitter place.  
  
Here inside I have few things that will console.~  
  
He tried to remember Hermione's voice, tried to remember all the things she had told him.  
  
~And when I try to hear your voice above the storms of life,  
  
then I remember all the things that I was told.~  
  
But, for some reason, now, they would not come to him. He thought and thought, trying to remember, trying to find the words she had spoken to him all those times.  
  
~ Well, I am sitting here wanting memories to teach me  
  
to see the beauty in the world through my own eyes.  
  
Yes, I am sitting here wanting memories to teach me  
  
To see the beauty in the world through my own eyes. Well, I am sitting here wanting memories to teach me  
  
to see the beauty in the world through my own eyes.  
  
Yes, I am sitting here wanting memories to teach me  
  
To see the beauty in the world through my own eyes.~  
  
He thought about all the times they had shared together...all their years at Hogwarts.  
  
~I think on the things that made me feel so wonderful when I was young.  
  
I think on the things that made me laugh , made me dance, made me sing.  
  
I think on the things that made me grow into a being full of pride.  
  
I think on these things, for they are truth.~  
  
But then he remembered. Those were only memories, fragments of the past that can never be relived. They weren't really Hermione, nor were they really him. But those memories did make him feel happier; almost lighter, in a way. He stopped crying, and began to smile.  
  
~I am sitting here wanting memories to teach me  
  
to see the beauty in the world through my own eyes.  
  
I thought that you were gone, but now I know you're with me.  
  
You are the voice that whispers all I need to hear.~  
  
He thought, smiling, of all the things Hermione had helped teach him. Of all the times she had given him answers, and how she would never be able to do that anymore. But yet he felt blessed to have spent what little time with her that he had.  
  
~I know a "Please", a "Thank you", and a smile will take me far.  
  
I know that I am you and you are me, and we are one.  
  
I know that who I am is numbered in each grain of sand.  
  
I know that I am blessed,  
  
again, and again, and again, and again,  
  
and, again.~  
  
So he smiled. He began to realize that Hermione was a blessing, that she was brought into his life for a reason. He knew she would never really be back, but he would have her always, always with him. She lives on in his memories.  
  
~I am sitting here wanting memories to teach me  
  
to see the beauty in the world through my own eyes.  
  
I am sitting here wanting memories to teach me  
  
To see the beauty in the world through my own eyes.~ 


End file.
